The Romantic Atmosphere of the Library
by Ami Ven
Summary: Shortly after the battle with Queen Beryl, Ami goes to the library, where she runs into none other than...Zoicite! Does Ami believe that he no longer works for Beryl? Add a randomly attacking youma and let the fun begin!
1. Chance Encounters

Author's note: Sailor Mercury is by far my favorite character. There are not enough stories about her and Zoicite, so I wrote my own. I hope you like it as much as I do. Lira-chan

**Mamoru's apartment**

"We have to tell them." Mamoru stood in the doorway to what once had been a spare bedroom. Now, it was occupied by his four friends, who had been generals of Earth in their former lives.

Three of the four were there now. Kunzite sat on his bed, flipping through a magazine while Jadeite and Nephrite played a video game. Kunzite looked up as Mamoru entered. "Tell who what now?"

"Tell Usagi and the others that you're back. As far as they know, you're all still rocks somewhere."

"Oh, that. You're the one dating Usagi; shouldn't you tell them?"

Mamoru let out a frustrated noise. "You are supposed to be helping, Kunzite! I can't do everything by myself, that's why I had you in the past."

"That's true. Can't you just arrange a meeting? With them and us, I mean? We can explain how Beryl brainwashed us and how the Silver Millennium Crystal healed us…"

"That won't work," said Nephrite. "If we just meet them, they'll transform and blast us like they did last time. We've only been human for a week, Kunzite. We don't even know if we have any powers from our former lives."

The blonde general glared at him. "Look, Mamoru, why don't you talk to Usagi and everyone? Then we can meet and hopefully, no one will get blasted."

Mamoru sighed. "That's the best you have? Where's Zoicite when I need him?"

"He said something about the library when he left," Jadeite supplied helpfully. "He said this game was driving him crazy…"

**Tokyo Public Library**

"Ami-chan, are you going to the library again?" Usagi looked at her friend with an incredulous expression, as thought she couldn't imagine someone going for _fun_.

Ami laughed. "Yes, Usagi-chan. There are some things I need to research. But don't forget that we're meeting at the temple tonight."

"I won't. Bye!"

The blue-haired girl watched her friend hurry off and shook her head. She picked up her heavy school bag and climbed the steps to the library. "Hello," she said to the woman behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Ami," the librarian replied. "You're here late today."

"I was with my friends." The woman smiled and Ami made her way to the library's farthest room. It was full of old, heavy books hardly anyone read. The reason that Ami liked it was the large window at the back, which gave her a view of the library's garden. This time of year, the flowers would be in bloom around the marble fountain. Ami took a large, leather-bound book from the shelf and sat down to read. She was so absorbed in the subject that she didn't notice the sky grow dark outside.

Reaching the end of a particularly long chapter, she remembered something she had read in another book. She rose, still thinking about what she had read. Ami started down a long row of books and reached out for a book. Her hand brushed someone else's and she leaped back, feeling the impossible sensation of silky skirts swirling around her legs.

"I'm sorry-" she began, but broke off when she saw who she had bumped. "Zoicite!"

The former Negaverse general stood there, looking as shocked as Ami felt. His green eyes widened at the sight of her. "Sailor Mercury."

Ami slid one hand into her pocket and held her henshin pen. "What do you want?" she demanded.

He drew a deep breath, then met her eyes. "I want to talk."


	2. Memory Lane

**Tokyo Public Library**

"…We need to talk."

Ami stared at Zoicite. "Talk," she repeated, incredulous. "What could you possibly want to talk about? You served Queen Beryl!"

To her very great surprise, he stared at the floor. "I did. I remember doing those things and some days I can't believe it was me. " He looked up at her. "I don't expect you to believe me, but if you heard the whole story…"

"Why should I listen to you? You fought against us once."

"Twice," he said softly. "I fought against you twice."

There was such grief in his voice that Ami felt her disbelief flowing away. She took a deep breath. "I'll listen."

"You just have to- what?"

"I said I'll listen. But I don't promise that I'll believe you."

"Of course." Zoicite gestured at the door to the garden. "Can we sit by the fountain? The water helps clear my head."

Ami nodded. "Mine, too." She followed him outside and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Zoicite paced along the path, looking nervous. "Let- let me start at the beginning. You don't have any memories of your past life, do you?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"When you lived in the Moon Kingdom, I was an advisor to Prince Endymion on Earth. Queen Serenity came to Earth, with your princess. My prince took one look at her and fell hopelessly in love. The other generals and I tried to make him forget her, but he couldn't. He was always sneaking out of the palace to see her."

"I remember as well," said Ami. "It- it comes in flashes, but I remember that. Serenity fell just as hard for him. The Senshi and I weren't any more successful than you."

"Right. Eventually, your princess convinced her mother to allow them to meet. That was when I met you. Endymion and your princess wanted their advisors to work together. There were problems at first, but eventually, we became friends. Then, Beryl came. She was a citizen of the Moon, but not a member of the Royal court. Queen Serenity had the Silver Millennium Crystal, but Beryl had learned dark magic. She used it to control our minds. No, more than just control. She twisted our ideas, so that we would believe her cause and betray our prince." Zoicite stopped pacing and faced Ami. "I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have been stronger. But I wasn't." He looked pleadingly at her. "I said before that I didn't need you to believe me, but I do. You must believe that I'm telling the truth. I never meant to hurt you."

Slowly, she nodded. "I believe you, Zoicite."

"You- you do?"

"Yes. I can't sense any negative forces in you. You're as human as I am. But, how? I thought Queen Beryl killed you all."

"Not quite. When we failed, she turned us back into rocks of jade. Mamoru collected them when Sailor Moon defeated Beryl and brought us back."

"Amazing." Ami's blue eyes were wide with what Zoicite recognized as scientific wonder. "Mamoru had the power to bring you back? But you have memories of your past life?"

"Not entirely. I know the main events, but I can't remember any of the details. I have no idea what I did on a daily basis." He managed a smile. "I'm sorry. I don't even know your name here."

She returned the smile. "Mizuno Ami. Yours?"

"Just Zoicite. We're staying with Mamoru- Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and me."

Ami nodded politely, then thought of something. "But, Zoicite, the others don't know you're here. What will happen when they find out?"

"I don't know. Mamoru was going to talk to Usagi first."

"Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Zoicite laughed. "That's what I said! But Mamoru wouldn't hear it."

Ami smiled. "I'm glad you're on our side, Zoicite."

"Me, too. I'm having fun talking to you." He stopped, frowning slightly. "Is it just me, or does it feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"Not this exact one, but a conversation like it. But I can't remember. In the library, when we reached for the same book, it felt for a second that I was in a memory."

"I did too. Do you think it will work again?"

She nodded. "Yes, it should work."

"So, we just need to touch?" She nodded again and he held out his hand. "Ami?"

"Ready." Ami took it gently and blinding light flashed around them. When it faded, their clothes had changed. Zoicite wore gleaming silver armor edged in blue with a long cloak. Ami was clad in an ankle-length gown of blue silk.

"Our clothes," said Zoicite. "Just like in the Moon Kingdom."

Ami swirled her long skirts. "This didn't help our memory. Give me your other hand."

Their fingers touched and the light flashed again.

_**Royal Moon Palace**_

_There was a party at the palace. Guests walked about, talking, laughing and dancing to the sounds of an Earth orchestra. Ami stood against the wall, watching the dancers. Serenity, her princess, was waltzing with Prince Endymion. She looked around for her fellow Senshi. Makoto of Jupiter and Rei of Mars were talking to the Mercurian ambassador. Minako of Venus was dancing with one of Prince Endymion's generals. Ami fiddled with her ribbon necklace and glanced over at Serenity. The princess always insisted that the Mercurian attend diplomatic functions, but she hated them. At the moment, though, Serenity was listening to something the prince said. Ami could slip into the garden without being noticed. The Mercurian grinned and eased open the door._

_On the far side of the room, Zoicite was bored. Endymion had told him he had to dance with at least one court lady. His current partner was a blonde who was babbling incoherently about how pretty she thought Earth was. Zoicite tried to keep an interested look on his face as he surveyed the room. Kunzite was chatting with Minako, the blonde Venusian princess. Jadeite and Nephrite were nowhere to be seen. Zoicite excused himself from his dance partner and moved to the edge of the room. He thought he had seen a garden near the palace and wondered if there was a door nearby. The general had gone halfway around the room when he saw a blue-haired woman leaving the hall. He recognized her as Princess Ami of Mercury, the Moon princess's chief advisor. After a moment, Zoicite followed her._

_Ami went down the narrow garden path, winding a way she knew by heart. She smiled at the scent of the moonflowers that hung overhead. In the distance, a fountain gurgled cheerfully. She lifted her skirts to avoid the bushes along the path and walked a little faster. Ami reached the fountain and sat on the rim, idly dipping her fingers in the water. _

_She looked up sharply as she heard footsteps coming down the path. Branches snapped and a man's voice muttered darkly. Ami rose, trying to see through the bushes. "Is anyone there?" she called._

_The muttering stopped. "I seem to be stuck."_

_Ami followed the voice and saw a tall blonde man in the middle of the path. He was holding his cloak with both hands, but the branch it had tangled in refused to let go. "Are you all right?"_

_He smiled sheepishly at her. "I was just walking down the path when this bush grabbed my cloak. No matter how hard I pull, I can't get it lose."_

"_Don't pull." Ami came up beside him and took hold of the cloak. "It's caught at the very edge. All you have to do is unwind it." She suited action to word and held up the freed edge with a smile. "See?"_

"_Thank you. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Zoicite."_

_She smiled and held out a hand. "Ami."_

_He returned the smile, then bowed and kissed her hand. "A pleasure, Your Highness."_


	3. Attack and Realization

**The Library Garden**

Ami stumbled as she pulled away from the memory and Zoicite caught her. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just- I remember now. We were friends long ago. And Queen Beryl destroyed that friendship."

"Not destroyed. We can start again." He smiled. "You look even lovelier than I remember in that gown."

The blue-haired girl blushed slightly. "Thank you, general."

"It's just Zoicite. I think that…" He trailed off, looking around the garden as his smile faded into a worried frown. "Can you sense that?"

Ami touched the earring that activated her Mercury Super Computer. A sheer blue visor flashed into view across her eyes. "There is something there, but I can't tell what. I'm getting a location. It's coming this way- Zoicite, look out!"

The blonde boy jumped aside just in time. A creature had emerged from the garden. It was tall and covered with bright green vines. "A youma?" Zoicite guessed, rising to his feet and facing the creature.

"Don't let the vines touch you," cautioned Ami. The youma sent out a thick vine that smashed the concrete at the girl's feet. She jumped, landing in a crouch on the edge of the fountain. One hand went to her pocket and brought out her blue henshin pen. "Zoicite, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" he called back.

**The Temple**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" cried Usagi, hurrying up the Temple path toward her friends. "I just lost track of time."

Rei, Minako and Makoto, seated on the steps shared a sigh. Then, Rei looked worried. "Wait a minute," she said. "If Usagi is here, where is Ami? She's always here _early_."

"You mean Ami isn't here yet?" asked Usagi, beginning to worry. "I left her at the library hours ago. She can't still be there, can she?"

"It's possible," said Makoto. "She could have gotten lost in a book or something. You know our Ami-chan."

"Do you think we should look for her?" Minako asked. "She could be in trouble."

Usagi nodded, then her blue eyes grew wide. "A youma!" she gasped.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna, the scouts' black guardian cat. "But Queen Beryl has been defeated."

"I'm sure," said Usagi firmly. "It couldn't be anything else." She raised a hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

**Mamoru's apartment**

Mamoru stuck his head into the small kitchen to find it completely empty. "Whose turn is it to make dinner?" he asked.

"Zoicite's," said Kunzite absently.

"Where is he?" asked Jadeite. "I didn't see him come back."

"Me, neither," Nephrite added.

"You mean he hasn't come back from the library?" asked Kunzite. "That's strange. Zoicite's usually very good about time management."

"Never mind," said Mamoru. "I'll cook tonight." He frowned. "Did anyone feel that?"

"What?" said Jadeite, puzzled. "I didn't- yes! But…"

"It's a youma," said Kunzite. "But what can we do?"

"Stop it," answered Mamoru. "Come on, you three. Let's go."

**The Library Garden**

Another vine crushed the bench beside him, but the general reached Ami's side unhurt. "This way." He seized her hand and started toward the edge of the garden, the youma crashing through the bushes behind them.

"There's nowhere to go," Ami said, when they had reached the garden fence. She raised her henshin pen. "Mercury Power!"

Blue light flashed around them in a complicated pattern. When it faded, Ami wore the blue and white uniform of a sailor Senshi, while Zoicite wore the gray uniform of an Earth general. "What?" he asked, looking down at his clothes.

"No time for that now," said Sailor Mercury. She rose and moved onto the path. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The youma shrieked and retracted its vines, then resumed its attack. "Try again!" said Zoicite. As a vine snapped toward them, he drew his sword and deflected it neatly.

A rose flew out of nowhere and landed at the youma's feet. It paused. "Moon Tiara Magic!" A disk of golden light struck the youma and it exploded in a thousand pieces.

Sailor Mercury let out a sigh and leaned against Zoicite's shoulder. "Thank goodness."

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon came running through the garden, closely followed by Mars, Jupiter and Venus. She stopped short when she saw Zoicite. "You!"

"Zoicite!" cried another voice. Tuxedo Mask, with his remaining three generals in tow, came from the other path. They came to an abrupt halt facing the Senshi.

Sailor Mars brandished a ward sticker and glared at Jadeite, the general immediately across from her, who had drawn his sword. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn them into a pile of ashes."


	4. Friendsand More

**The Library Garden**

"…Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn them into a pile of ashes."

Mercury and Zoicite both started forward at the same time. "You can't!"

All of their friends stared at them. "We're on the same side," Sailor Mercury explained, taking Mars's wrist and pulling her back, even as Zoicite was persuading Jadeite to sheath his sword. She stood in the center of the group and looked among the Senshi. "Beryl twisted their minds and _made _them fight us. They never wanted to. When Beryl killed them, they were turned into jade stones. Mamoru brought them back."

"You did?" Sailor Moon asked. Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I thought it might be something like this."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Mars demanded.

"We're telling the truth!" insisted Jadeite.

"Enough!" cried Zoicite. "Mars, Jupiter, Venus, you trust Tuxedo Mask, don't you?" The three Senshi nodded mutely. "And I know you trust Mercury."

"Of course," said Jupiter.

"Well, they believe us. If we were still working for the Negaverse, wouldn't we have attacked you by now?"

"I see your point," said Venus. She turned to the nearest general, who happened to be Kunzite. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

He nodded. "I understand your reasons. In your position, I'm sure I would have done the same."

"Good," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Well, now we know that we're all on the same side," said Kunzite, ever the practical leader. "It's getting late. We should all get home."

The others all nodded and dispersed, leaving Zoicite and Mercury alone. The blue-haired girl closed her eyed. In a flash of blue light, her Senshi uniform faded back into her school one. She sat on the edge of the fountain and let out a sigh. "That was much less climactic than I expected."

I agree." Zoicite sat beside her, his clothes also returning to normal. "We make a pretty good team, you know."

"We do, at that."

"So, the next time anyone needs a garden defended from evil, or old friends-turned-enemies turned back into friends, they just need to call us."

Ami laughed. "As if anyone will need that after tonight."

He grinned to see her so happy. "Well, you never know."

She rose and began to stretch. "It's time to go, I think. I have school tomorrow."

Zoicite nodded. "I'd better turn in as well. Will I see you around sometime?"

"Absolutely." Ami started down the path back to the library when the sound of cracking branches and dark mutterings reached her ear. She turned to see that Zoicite had hold of his shirt hem and was trying to pull it away from a bush. "Zoicite."

He looked up at her and grinned. "I know. You'd have thought I had learned my lesson."

Ami came up beside him and easily untangled the fabric. "That's another you owe me."

Zoicite straightened and found himself staring into sparkling blue eyes. "Ami, I think I owe you more than that. I think…"

Before he even realized what he was doing, the blonde general leaned down and kissed her.

Ami's eyes widened. "Zoicite!" she breathed.

"I- shouldn't have done that," he stammered. "I'm sorry."

Instead of looking angry, a smile tugged on the edges of Ami's lips. "I'll forgive you, on one condition."

Something in her tone made Zoicite feel strangely hopeful. "Yes?"

Ami's smile grew broader. "Kiss me again?"

**The End**


End file.
